Earned It
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: After a long day, Snake isn't in the mood for much more than sleep. But a certain blonde has other plans for him; and Snakes finds himself to be completely okay with that. Snake/Samus, please review!


**Hey there, guys! So, this new oneshot was kind of, sort of a request from a user on Tumblr who LOVES Snake x Samus. I've written a fanfic or two with them, but they were both full of nothing but angst. Therefore, I decided to write a much happier oneshot featuring the couple.**

 **This fanfic is rated M for a reason! Reader discretion is strongly advised.**

 **Also, this is NOT a songfic. I only used the title of a Weeknd song because it's from the film _50 Shades of Grey_ , and.. Well, you'll get it (I think).**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I was so happy that the day was over. Between matches, training, and getting treated for any injuries, it had been a long day. I just wanted to shower and go to bed without interruption. I entered my room, expecting it to be empty. Samus, my girlfriend, was fixing up her gun and power suit. So I had returned to our room alone for a change.

I turned around to see the room lit with half a dozen or so white candles. Soft violin layered over piano played softly, but both those things didn't matter. Samus lied on the bed, wearing no clothes to speak of. Her long blonde hair was down, and she had a small grin on her face.

"Good evening, Snake," she greeted.

"Uh…good," I replied.

I sounded uncertain because this wasn't the norm. I was usually the one to initiate sex. I would never call Samus submissive, but she never really wanted sex unless I do. It's just how our relationship has been. Since we started dating two years ago, I've never had Samus try to seduce me.

But I fucking love it.

"Do I look alright," Samus asked.

"You look so fucking hot," I answered.

A small growl escaped me, but I didn't care. I ripped off my gear and threw it aside. I barely made it to the bed when Samus grabbed my shirt and threw me on the bed.

"Don't you dare move," she whispered in a threatening voice. "And don't speak."

I nodded. I didn't want to ruin whatever she had planned. I wanted to see what she had in mind sexually. I could already feel myself growing hard with anticipation.

Samus closed her eyes and kissed my lips. I returned the kiss, which showed my eagerness. But it didn't dissuade her in the slightest. She took her time with kissing me. She shoved her tongue in my mouth and let it explore my mouth. She finished doing that, and chewed on my lower lip as she broke away. I tightened up when she did that. I normally hate teasing and all that bullshit, but I found myself not minding at that moment.

 _Let her do what she wants,_ I thought. _This is what she wants. And let's be real;_ you _want this, too._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed Samus clawing the clothes off my body. I helped her finish so she could touch my body. Her soft hands traced my abs and my chest at a slow pace. It tickled a bit, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed having the hands of my lover touch my skin.

Samus stopped touching my chest suddenly. I was about to tell her not to stop, but I caught myself. She had told me to not speak, so I had to comply.

I'm glad I didn't fuss over it. Her lips attacked my neck, kissing and biting at the delicate skin. I groaned at the contact. I let my hands grab at the sheets as a way to keep my body grounded. It wasn't much, but it was all I could do.

Samus left a trail of kisses from my neck, down my chest, and finally stopped just above my groin. Her hand grabbed my throbbing member, and she stroked it slowly. I could feel my eyes roll into the back of my head as she continued stroking it. She wetted her hand with saliva and went back to stroking it. After a minute or so of that, she took my member into her mouth.

I couldn't watch her going down on her. I was so wrapped up in the feeling of pleasure that I lost all sense of my body. I couldn't move even if I want to. Though I eventually managed to get one hand up to move some hair from Samus' face, it wasn't easy. My hand felt heavy, like it was now made out of lead.

Through all this, Samus continued to go down on me. She paused to stroke me some more, but resumed sucking me off shortly thereafter. My vision grew hazy as the urge to come grew larger.

"Oh, fuck!"

Before I could stop myself, I shut my eyes and let myself go. My body jerked involuntarily, but I didn't bother Samus. She swallowed everything without any displeasure. When I finally came down from my high, she sat up with a devilish grin.

"I can tell you enjoyed that," she teased.

I smirked, but didn't respond.

"Oh, so you've decided to listen to my no speaking rule," she added. "Well…I guess I'll let you break it."

"Good," I said, "because I want you so fucking bad."

Samus winked. "Then take me."

I practically pounced on her, kissing and touching every part of her body. I hear a couple moans in response, making me smirk wider. But I continued to explore her the way she had explored me. It wouldn't have been fair if I hadn't done it that way, now would it?

I finally kiss down her body to her lower body. I inserted a finger inside her, and felt a familiar slickness.

"Damn, you're wet," I remarked.

"Don't fucking tease me," Samus whined.

I rolled my eyes before inserting one more finger inside. I then let my tongue enter so I could eat her out. I smiled at the moans coming from her. I played with her clitoris with my thumb, and felt her tense up. But I just continued to eat her out and tease her all at the same time. Her moaning was merely telling me that she enjoyed what I was doing to her, and to not stop anytime soon. What kind of man would I be if I denied her such a thing? I needed- no, I _wanted_ \- to keep going.

After some time had passed, I felt Samus' body tighten up. I could tell that she was about to hit her climax. I forced my tongue and finger to go as fast as possible.

"Snake! Oh, Snake!" Samus cried.

As her body loosened, she came with such force that I thought her back would come off the bed. But she somehow managed to stay just sane enough to not do such a thing. I didn't care either way; I was too busy tasting every last bit of her. A sweet, almost salty flavour danced on my taste buds. I loved it, and I savoured it well.

When I finished tasting her, my eyes darted on Samus. Her eyes were still shut, her mouth hung open, and she seemed to be in another world. I couldn't tell if she had come down from her orgasm. I took a chance and traced lines on her leg.

"Mmm…fuck," she panted.

"Was it that good?" I asked.

"Fuck yes," Samus replied. "Now fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard…please."

I nodded. "You bet I'm gonna fuck you senseless now."

Samus barely nodded in response when I forced myself inside her. I wanted to go fast, but I didn't. I forced myself to start slowly to turn her on more. We needed to enjoy this. We had both worked so damn hard the past several days that a raw, passionate fuck exactly what we needed. We weren't making love; we were definitely fucking. But we were both fine with it.

I groaned when nails started digging in my back. It stung, and I knew it was going to leave lingering marks come morning. Yet Samus' moans more than made up for that fact. I went a little faster, as if I was goading her to mark up my back more.

"Oh, God," she moaned out.

I responded by raking one hand through her hair. I yanked hard, but not hard enough to hurt her. I wanted to turn her on, not injure her. I needed to get out every last bit of longing, lust, and tension that had built up inside me. I didn't know when would be the next time that we'd fuck like this, so I needed to take full advantage of it.

I noticed that Samus felt the same because I saw one of her hands reach up to her throat. She weakly held it there before my fucking here made her stop. She moved her hands back to the sheets and held them tight. I kissed her hard and started thrusting harder.

But then I changed tactics. I lied on my back and got Samus up on my stomach. Her body was now facing me, sweaty and flushed. I grinned as I lowered her onto my member.

"Mmm…fuck," she mumbled.

Samus rocked her hips briefly, but began bouncing up and down soon. I kept my hands on her hips to help guide her. Given how exhausted I had made her beforehand, I knew she needed it. I wasn't going to let her fall off. Besides, we both still needed to come.

I could tell that Samus was about to come again. He body flushed even more, and the last moan sounded desperate.

"Fuck! Oh, God! Oh!"

She suddenly came with a loud cry that made me grin. But my grin disappeared not long after because I felt my climax coming. I readied myself for what I was about to hit.

"Oh, _fuck!_ "

I felt my body come unglued at that second. I closed my eyes and let my release control me for those few seconds. I could barely keep Samus on top, thanks to my euphoric orgasm. I could only let my body regain control on its own pace.

It took longer than I liked, but I managed to get a hold of myself. I helped Samus off of me, and laid her down beside me. She cocooned herself in bed and inched towards me. I tucked a stray lock of her messy hair behind her hair and smiled.

"Damn, that was amazing," I said.

Samus let out an amused laugh. "You're telling me! I fucking loved it. Did you like how I changed things up?"

"I did," I revealed. "You're more than welcome to do that again, if you like. But I'm curious- what brought it on? I mean, I know it's been too long since we had sex, but it hasn't been _that_ long."

"True," Samus admitted. "But I needed it. I wanted to have sex, and I wasn't about to wait and see if you were in the mood."

"A woman who takes charge…I like it. Hmm…I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you from now on."

"I can live with that. I got what I wanted, anyways."

I grinned and kissed her head in a loving manner. "Good."

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out all my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
